The present invention relates to an improved adhesive tape applying device including printing systems for printing on the outer surface of the tape.
In making packages for different applications, it is conventionally necessary to use large amounts of adhesive tapes for safely sealing the package being made.
Moreover, it is frequently required or necessary to use the mentioned tape as a carrier for concise written information, which may be useful for the sending or receiving party. Such information can be related to the characteristics of the package contents indicated, for example, by the words "BRITTLE" or "INFLAMMABLE", of the sender of the package, indicated by writing or printing the name and business place of the sending Company, the destination place, usually indicated by wordings such as "MILAN" or "NEW YORK", as well as the products held in the package or other different information.
Prior adhesive tape application devices usually comprise a handle supporting a frame housing an adhesive tape roll and defining the unwinding path of the tape up to the application point thereof, thereon are conventionally provided, fixed to the mentioned frame, one or more pressing elements of substantially cylindrical shape, allowing the adhesive tape to be unwound under a suitable tension. Finally, for cutting the adhesive tape, one or more saw elements suitably arranged on the mentioned frame above the pressing elements are usually provided.
For applying the adhesive tape, an operator grips the adhesive tape applying device and, by a slight pressure provided by a hand engaging the handle, holds the pressing roller and adhesive tape in contact with the package to be sealed.
Then, by exerting a pulling force, the operator causes the adhesive tape to be unwound so as to close the package as desired. Finally, the adhesive tape is cut by a suitable cutter, while being guided by a suitable movement of the wrist.
Other adhesive tape applying devices are moreover known, similar to the above disclosed devices which, however, further comprise a printing device for printing on the inner surface of the adhesive tape, i.e. the surface of the tape on which the adhesive material is applied: in this case the used tape is clear and always of the same type.
Even if the above prior devices have been found suitable to solve the mentioned technical problem, they, however, were affected by the following disadvantages.
The adhesive tape rolls used in the first mentioned devices are of different types and nature, and each whereof has dedicated written characters. Accordingly, they are affected by storing problems, since they must always supply and store different adhesive tapes, with a consequent increase of the processing and managing costs.
Moreover, the wordings applied on said prior adhesive tapes are made of specifically designed highly expensive inks, since said wordings must be indelible and easily readable even if the tapes are stretched for a proper application thereof.
On the other hand, the adhesive tapes the inner surface (i.e. the adhesive coated surface) of which is printed upon in the tape application step, have a poor printing quality, because they directly contact the package and due to a possibly not perfectly dried ink, which conditions are further aggravated by the pulling friction of the adhesive tape on the package as the tape is applied
In addition, the ink applied to the tape will require a comparatively long time for fully drying, due to a lacking of any specifically provided drying ventilations.
Thus, in this time period, accidental pressures applied to the tape would hinder a proper readability of the tape printed material.